A Father and Godfather's Love
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: Just a one shot about my character Serena Potter and the relationship with her father and godfather. this is set before Voldemort comes and kills the Potter couple. Enjoy!


A/N: I decided to write a quick fic about my character Serena potter and her relationship with her godfather Sirius black, and her father James Potter. I wanted to write about how the two men in her life at this time think about her. This takes place when she is a baby so enjoy and review! No, I am not JK Rowling 'because I wouldn't be here and I would be doing something else. Enjoy!

"Alright James, I'm going out to buy some things for Serena. You stay here and remember, watch her." Lily potter said to her husband while grabbing her purse.

James smiled and hugged his wife.

"Don't worry darling, everything will be fine." He assured her. Lily smiled and went out the front door.

James locked the door and sighed. He then heard a gurgle coming from the nursery.

James went to the nursery and found that his little daughter had awoken from her nap. He smiled and lifted her up. He began to rock her softly while speaking to her.

"You know, when you were still in your mommy's tummy, I wondered if you would be a girl or a boy." He smiled widely as Serena cocked her head slightly.

"Your mommy asked what I wanted, and I told her I've always wanted a daddy's girl."

Serena smiled and showed her mouth that was full of pink gums with no teeth.

"And I still wonder what it will be like when you grow up." James began to think deeply for a moment.

"Oh yes, and no boys until your 50." He said. "But, I'm very serious young lady, if any boy even looks at you, my wand will be ready."

Serena looked at her father with an expressionless face. Just then, the doorbell rang. James walked downstairs with Serena safely in his arms and opened the door. A black dog came in barking happily making its way to the living room.

James grinned and closed the door. The dog then turned into a man with dark shoulder-length hair. This man was Sirius black. "Hey Padfoot, don't get any dirt on the floor, lily will kill me before I can play Quidditch again." James said.

Sirius grinned along with his best friend. "Oh, don't worry Prongs, I'll survive though." Sirius got up and went to Serena who was gurgling bubbles. "And I see my adorable goddaughter is making bubbles!" he said. Serena giggled loudly.

James gave Serena to Sirius. "Hold her Padfoot; I have to start cooking dinner." he said.

Sirius gave is best friend a look. "You? James potter? COOK?" he said letting out a roar of laughter. Serena laughed along with her godfather not knowing what was going on.

James looked angry. "Like you can even cook." He said making his way to the kitchen. Sirius sat down with Serena on his lap. He looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you are going to make one heck of a prankster when you're older." He said. "When you're older, there will be boys…boys like your father and I...," he said making his mind wonder. "Maybe you should stay at home, but I wouldn't want to make my only goddaughter upset."

Serena began to giggle. "You sound just like Lily!" Sirius said smiling widely.

James walked back into the room and saw his best friend and daughter. "What are you talking to her about Padfoot?" James asked. Sirius chuckled putting Serena back into the playpen that had a sleeping area. "Oh, nothing Prongs." He said shaking it off. James smiled at his best friend.

The Marauders talked for a while about Qudditch and a sport that Lily introduced to them called baseball. "And you are supposed to hit the ball with the bat?" Sirius asked. "I think that's what she said." James responded unsure.

Lily came back into the house with a bag of groceries and a few gifts for Serena. She saw her dearest friend Sirius in the living room. "Sirius! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

Sirius waved at Lily and smiled. "Say Lily, in this 'baseball', are you supposed to hit people with the bat?" he asked. Lily looked at Sirius with wide eyes and sighed.

This response gave Sirius the idea that his statement was not right. James began to chuckle at his best friend. Lily sat down in the living room and began to explain to her husband and good friend about the sport. Baby Serena looked up at the three adults with her curious emerald green eyes in wonder.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while for my stories. It's just that I was busy with finals and that I am graduating this week! YAYYYYY! So I will try to update and maybe after watching some HP movies and reading some Fanfics will help me be inspired to continue. PLZ R/R! I love you guys!


End file.
